Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure, for example, relates to wireless communication systems, and more particularly to techniques for transmitting data over an unlicensed radio frequency spectrum band in accordance with an agreement between operators.
Description of the Related Art
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code-division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time-division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency-division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency-division multiple access (OFDMA) systems.
By way of example, a wireless multiple-access communication system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple user equipments (UEs). A base station may communicate with UEs on downlink channels (e.g., for transmissions from a base station to a UE) and uplink channels (e.g., for transmissions from a UE to a base station).
Some modes of communication may enable communications with a UE over different radio frequency spectrum bands (e.g., a licensed radio frequency spectrum band and/or an unlicensed radio frequency spectrum band) of a cellular network. With increasing data traffic in cellular networks, the offloading of at least some data traffic to an unlicensed radio frequency spectrum band may provide a cellular operator with opportunities for enhanced data transmission capacity. Prior to gaining access to and transmitting data over the unlicensed radio frequency spectrum band, a transmitting apparatus may, in some examples, perform a listen before talk (LBT) procedure to gain access to the unlicensed radio frequency spectrum band. An LBT procedure may include performing a clear channel assessment (CCA) to determine whether a channel of the unlicensed radio frequency spectrum band is available. When it is determined that the channel of the unlicensed radio frequency spectrum band is not available (e.g., because another device is already using the channel of the unlicensed radio frequency spectrum band), a CCA may be performed for the channel again at a later time.
The unreliable nature of obtaining access to an unlicensed radio frequency spectrum band can make the transmission of data over the unlicensed radio frequency spectrum band unpredictable. Such unpredictability can be especially difficult for multicast-broadcast transmissions such as streaming transmissions and/or emergency transmissions.